


Dog Days.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [172]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badly Written, F/M, Fighting bad guys, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akumatised dog.Is there any context? Nope! ;-)





	Dog Days.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. 
> 
> I watched every episode of Miraculous from Friday evening to now and I’m totally obsessed! I love Chat Noir and/or Adrien the best, but I like a lot of the others too.
> 
> The reason why this oneshot sucks so much is because of the prompt. I wrote it as a challenge to see if I could make it work, and the answer is no. I’ll explain in the end notes...

“M’lady!” Chat Noir called from a rooftop. The red-clad hero hurried over to land next to him on the roof. Before them loomed a terrifyingly large, bright purple dog with one pink eye in the centre of her face. Ladybug readied her yo-yo while Chat crept forward, baton in hand.

“Hope you’re not a-fur-aid of the common canine, Lady!” Chat taunted. Ladybug frowned at him.

“Pawful. Try harder, Chat Noir.” He laughed, but knew he could have made a much better pun than that. Try harder indeed.

The duo leapt from the rooftop in the direction of the akumatized villain, immediately on the attack. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the purple body of the dog, which made her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Chat jumped in to grab the golden dog collar around her neck, where the akuma would probably be. 

“All bark no bite, huh puppy?” He grinned at the dog, ignoring her angry barked out reply. Ladybug joined Chat by the collar, which they quickly broke in two. An akuma floated out not long after. Ladybug took her yo-yo and aimed it at the butterfly. Naturally, the hero hit her mark perfectly. 

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug yelled. Chat Noir watched her capture the akuma with another grin. He never tired of watching her yell that familiar quote. The akuma became one with the yo-yo not long after he thought that.

“Gotcha!” Now Ladybug had a grin on her face too, “Bye bye little butterfly.” The hero muttered upon letting the de-evilized butterfly go. Before the duo lay an ordinary dog, happily rolling around on the ground. They laughed at how cute the dog ended up being, and at how it hadn’t been very hard to defeat her.

Chat had been going to talk to Lady more, but he couldn’t due to the red and black jewel in her ear beeping loudly. Ladybug jumped, but calmed down quickly after. With a final grin and a typical “Pound it!”, the red and black hero left the area. Chat exhaled dejectedly, but didn’t really mind that much. He would meet Ladybug again in the near future anyway- he knew it.

The end...?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, time to explain why that sucked so much!
> 
> Prompt- Can't include the letter 's'.
> 
> Oh my gosh. Not including the letter ‘s’ actually killed me. I couldn’t make any good puns without ‘s’, nor could I use the words ‘she’, ‘his’, ‘as’ or ‘was’ and because of that I had to make the fic really short as it was killing me to write it! Now I’m dead! 
> 
> Oh well. It was fun to have a bit of a challenge, failure or not.
> 
> On the bright side, I’ve finally caught up in oneshots! I made myself because this is prompt number 69. I’ve waited half a year to get this prompt.
> 
> Original Number- 69.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...By the way, I cheated and used American English so I could replace some of the ‘s’es with ‘z’s. I know, I’m awful. It doesn’t really matter I guess~ And of course, the prompt doesn’t apply to the notes or tags (thankfully!).


End file.
